


[翻譯] In Sickness and in Health

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Engagement, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Painkillers, Translation, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin在公司受傷了，擔心得要命的Arthur衝去醫院。他是應該擔心，但卻是為了另一個意料外的原因。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Sickness and in Health](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676237) by [nomical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical). 



> 譯者注：這是一個......如果梅子是一朵招蜂引蝶的花，那二瑟就是在旁邊憤怒徘徊的虎頭蜂......的故事。很甜很可愛！

「下一個換誰？」Uther Pendragon的聲音傳遍草地，高高在上的腔調被大聲公減輕了一點點。

Merlin再次詛咒自己的壞運氣，誰不好選偏偏愛上Arthur Pendragon。雖然他玉樹臨風如電影明星，風度翩翩如白馬王子，但Merlin開始認真懷疑再美好的愛情都不值得他忍受這種痛苦。如果他還和Steve在一起，他們現在大概會在泰國當背包客(如果Steve的Instagram照片不是從網路上抓的圖的話)。如果和Ellen在一起，他可能正心焦如焚地等待他們的第一個孩子出生(他的臉書被好消息洗版了)。和Oliver的話，他八成正頂著宿醉準備再戰酒吧，算了刪掉Oliver。還有Todd，Todd挺好的。如果和Todd在一起，這幾年來的瘋狂經歷大概可以省掉一半了。Todd可是個會計師呢。但Merlin偏偏就要愛上陽光小王子Arthur Pendragon。

這就是他落到這般田地的原因，在Pendragon企業工作以試圖贏得未來公公的好感。老實說，Arthur打開始就反對這主意。Merlin大概該聽Arthur的建議，躲得離家族企業越遠越好。但當時一切都顯得那麼理所當然：Uther想擴張研發部門，Merlin剛從大學畢業急著找工作，而星期天的家庭晚餐又進行得有那麼點尷尬，不太符合他心目中的美好開始。他有信心一旦他和Uther有了共同話題，他們感情就能好得勾肩搭背(或至少不要每次Merlin一開口說話，Uther就擺臉色)。所以Merlin像個白痴一樣投了履歷，在畢業後一個月開始工作。五年後，Merlin和Uther做朋友的進度就和他爬聖母峰的進度差不多，說實在話現在聖母峰看起來還比較有吸引力。

他並不是不喜歡他的工作。這份工作收入不錯，也和他的大學主修相關，而且就他朋友們對就業市場的哀號悲嘆看來，他真的很走運。天，就算靠Uther的人脈，Arthur也花了半年才找到正職工作。當然這份工作不是每天都風和日麗(沒有這種工作)，但大部分時候，一年的三百六十四天，Merlin都樂在其中。因為在第三百六十五天，Uther Pendragon會舉辦年度的「合作協調評估學習辦公室訓練運動會」(Cooperation and Mediation Evaluation Learning Office Training Games)──簡稱CAMELOT大會。Merlin覺得用上「and」裡的A有點牽強，不過大概Uther只是想叫它CAMELOT大會。Uther可注重表面工夫了。參加這個什麼「CAMELOT大會」聽起來好像挺好玩的，但是一旦你仔細看活動內容，就知道Merlin為何討厭它了。

為了某些Merlin一直不懂的原因，Uther跟上了2000年代末期的潮流，徹底改造了公司裡的裝潢，那建築可是屬於Pendragon家已超過一個世紀的。他跟隨Google的腳步，聘請了心理分析專家的設計團隊，裝了球池、新潮的食堂、午睡小間(sleep pods)。為了員工的健康著想，他讓各個食堂的健康食品免費供應，讓大家自由選擇要不要改用跑步機辦公桌。Merlin能在上班時間完成一天的健身目標，不必犧牲晚上或週末的時間，讓Arthur氣得要命。但這麼多的員工福利中，有一項措施簡直是Uther的異想天開。

CAMELOT大會一開始是員工自強活動，去科茲渥(Cotswolds)或湖區(Lake District)玩一個週末。但各種意見調查都顯示員工更想要單日的活動，所以過去幾年來演變為在倫敦的一天「遊樂」日，強調團隊合作和員工團結。Merlin認為他如果能和同事們去索普公園(Thorpe Park)玩一天，一定會感情變得更好，他把這個點子投進建議箱，可惜沒被採用。所以他們要花上一天玩加速版Fizz Buzz和Ibble Dibble和及他三歲小孩或醉醺醺大學生喜歡的遊戲。說真的，玩遊戲本身沒什麼不好，Merlin偶爾也喜歡犯一回蠢。但玩一整天就太超過了。尤其那麼多遊戲都需要平衡感和協調性，兩者都不是Merlin的強項。

但數字不說謊，數據顯示Pendragon企業的員工比相關企業員工快樂十六個百分點──且持續增長。Merlin希望Uther致力於員工的快樂是因為他真的關心，而不是只為了增加生產力(的確有上升)，也許他給那麼多好康是為了彌補當面交流時的冷漠態度。也許沒有人真的知道為什麼。Merlin只知道一件事，就是他後悔站在這棵樹下。因為這棵樹剛好在兩人三腳的場地旁，而現在Uther和他對上了眼。

「Mr. Emrys，你能不能走過來，和年輕的Mordred組成一隊？」他用大聲公說。

附近的所有眼神都投向他那棵樹。Merlin的內心在尖叫，但他面露微笑，看在他未來公公的份上，試著當個乖孩子。Mordred熱切地向他招手，已經從袋子裡拿出一條領帶來。

他不是因為討厭Mordred才慢吞吞的。Mordred是公司新人，有不少好點子。Merlin記得那種感覺，充滿活力的社會新鮮人，以為自己能改變世界。缺乏經驗，但急於展現自己──從他的工作表現看來，Mordred在比賽中也會全力以赴。這也不是件壞事，要不是Merlin連站得好好的也會跌倒的話。

「還好嗎，Merlin？」Mordred問道，Merlin拖拖拉拉地走到他身邊。

「不錯，你呢？」

「不錯。我們拿到紅色領帶，是我的幸運色！我有預感我們會贏。」Mordred燦然一笑。

「太棒了。」Merlin試著表現得樂觀些。

他讓Mordred忙，自己則掃視著場地(拜託，誰有錢到能在倫敦市中心包下一整座公園啊？太誇張。)Mordred正將自己的右腳和Merlin的左腳綁在一起。對手大部分是其他部門的，他只認識幾個人。他倒是認出了Cedric和他的表哥Cornelius一隊，和他們中間隔著幾隊，他的胃不愉快地翻攪了起來。Cedric和Merlin積怨已久，總搶著先把點子寫在白板上。全世界的免費瑜珈課和加藍莓的小麥草冰沙也不足以解決每個辦公室糾紛，有時場面會變得很難看。Merlin很樂意握手言和，把不愉快拋在腦後，要不是Cedric完全是個王八蛋的話。

Cedric對上他的視線，向他揮了揮手，Merlin忍著沒翻白眼。

「我不一定要得第一名，但我們至少得跑贏Cedric，怎麼樣？」Merlin說。

「遵命隊長！內側的腳先走。」Mordred打完結，他們先搖搖晃晃地邁了一步。

其實沒有Merlin以為的那麼糟。不至於讓他想每天玩一次，但只要他們步伐穩定，他絕對做得來。

「大家都好了吧。」Uther不耐煩的聲音打斷了Merlin的思緒。

「穩住！」Mordred說，他們有點不穩，Merlin晃了一下才重新站好。

Merlin能聽到Cedric竊笑，他暗自發誓要打敗他。

大家紛紛移動到起跑線，手臂環在彼此的腰上，Merlin覺得他們一定看起來超蠢。

「遊戲規則很簡單。到達終點線時腳還綁在一起的第一名隊伍就是冠軍。」Uther說了等於沒說。「準備好了嗎？」

叫喊聲此起彼落。Mordred興奮地喊了一聲，Merlin忍不住也一起歡呼。

Uther沒倒數，而是鳴笛起跑。喇叭聲一響起，Mordred便率先邁步，把他們綁在一起的腿向前拉。Merlin反應得太慢，半個身體被往前拖，踉蹌了一下。

「內側的腳先走，記得嗎？」Mordred說，一邊扶Merlin站好。

他們四週的參賽者全一片慘狀，有的慢吞吞地挪動，其他的則狼狽地跌成一堆。Merlin很高興地看見Cedric正吃力地將氣喘吁吁的Cornelius拉起來。但他沒太多時間欣賞，Mordred再次出發，他得努力跟上。

Mordred找到了穩定的節奏，他們流暢地前進，雖然仍有點搖晃，有點奇怪，但Merlin很高興他們終於步上軌道了。場地旁同事們的臉都一片模糊，歡呼聲鼓舞著他們前進，Merlin不禁露出笑容。他正開始相信Mordred起跑前說的好預感，就發現左側有動靜。Cedric和Cornelius正加速衝來，快要超過他們了。

「喔不。」Merlin小聲說。

Mordred同意地吼了一聲。

顯然冠軍就在他們兩隊之中了。「Merlin加油！」和「衝啊Mordred！」的歡呼聲淹沒了另一隊的加油聲。汗水滴下眉頭，Merlin將自己推過極限。

「跑步機辦公桌終於有成效了！」他喘道。

「就是要這樣！」Mordred喊道。

他們衝過場地，兩隊不分軒輊。Merlin覺得體側開始刺痛，但他不理它。憑著意志力，Merlin和Mordred奪得領先。唇上的汗水嘗來有勝利的滋味，連他的視野邊緣都開始模糊了。聽到Cedric的哀嚎和觀眾的掌聲，他知道他們贏了。接著，不知為何，Mordred突然停住，Merlin便摔了出去。

 

 

 

*1 午睡豆莢(sleep pods)  直翻了，不知道這東西中文叫什麼

*2 跑步機辦公桌 (treadmill desk) 也是一樣直翻

*3 科茲渥(Cotswolds)  英格蘭南部的丘陵地，是度假勝地

*4 湖區(Lake District)  英格蘭西北部坎布里亞郡的一片鄉村地區，也是度假勝地。以湖泊與群山，並因19世紀初詩人華茲華斯的作品以及湖畔詩人（Lake Poets）而著稱。(wiki)

*5 索普公園(Thorpe Park)：位在Chertsey的主題遊樂園

*6 Fizz Buzz：團康遊戲，玩的人坐成一圈，起頭的人從一開始喊，第二個人喊二，依序喊下去，每逢三的倍數要喊Fizz，五的倍數喊Buzz，若同時是三和五的倍數則喊Fizz Buzz。像這樣：1, 2, Fizz, 4, Buzz, Fizz, 7, 8, Fizz, Buzz

*7 Ibble Dibble：飲酒遊戲，玩的人坐成一圈，用火把軟木塞燒黑，用來在人臉上點黑點。玩家稱作"ibble dibble"，黑點稱作"dibble ibble"。例如說臉上沒黑點的玩家1要指名下一個是臉上有三個黑點的玩家3，他就要說"“This is number 1 ibble dibble with no dibble ibbles calling number 3 ibble dibble with 3 dibble ibbles"，下一順位的玩家4要馬上反應並指名下一個，說錯的人要喝酒並在臉上點黑點。大概是這樣。

 

 

 

 

 

聽來老掉牙，但時間真的慢下來了。他不可能在空中停留超過幾一兩秒，但在那一眨眼，Merlin清楚看見了接下來會發生的事──而且會 _很慘_ 。他伸出手擋住衝擊，心裡想著 _馬的什麼鬼_ 一邊跌了下去。他有過幾次摔得很嚴重的經驗，所以已經做好擦傷和扭到的心理準備。但他沒想到的是，腳踝上仍把他和Mordred綁在一起的帶子改變了他跌倒的方向。時間瞬間恢復正常流動，Merlin栽到了地上，發出可怕的聲音。

他設法穩住了左手，但右手卻以怪異的角度撞在地上，壓在身下。他的鼻子撞進土裡，身體在地上剎住的同時被磨出了擦傷。腳踝傳來鈍痛，但不是因為帶子被拉扯了一下──他猜Mordred被他拉倒了。等他終於停止滑動，他很意外身上並沒有很疼。他的腳踝一定受傷了，臉感覺像被乳酪刨刀刮了一輪，但這些都不是新鮮事。四周的歡呼聲變成喊叫，他想最好還是快點爬起來，好讓大家知道他沒事。尤其是Uther。天啊，出了這麼大洋相，他永遠無法直視Uther了。他滾到側面，好用雙手把自己撐起來。這時疼痛開始了。

Merlin小時候校外教學去過一個農場。他不太記得那次旅行了，但卻一直記得當時看見一台老式石磨運作。農夫耐心地說明穀子如何被石頭碾碎，磨成細致的麵粉。他記得自己看著麵粉從渠道掉落，只剩下最有用的部分，覺得穀子有點可憐。

這是他能想到關於他手臂的痛楚最好的比喻了。他感覺像骨頭全攪在一起，努力把自己擠成粉。

「真不該這樣的。」他說，搖搖晃晃地站了起來。

他無用地將右手護在胸前，左手撐著右手肘。骨頭好像會因為任何小動作而裂掉，他不想讓自己傷得更重。左腳踝痛得要命，他能感覺到有血流到眼睛旁，但真的讓他不安的是手臂。他只骨折過一次，是四年級的體育課(這是他受過的傷裡最笨的一次。誰比賽還沒開始就興奮到跳來跳去跳到骨折的啊？)那已經太久以前，沒辦法當作痛感的參考，但他有不祥的預感，自己的受傷紀錄又要再添一筆了。這次可不是開玩笑的。

「Merlin！你還好嗎？」Mordred問道，彎腰解開兩人的腳踝。他比Merlin更快站起來，除了褲子上沾到一點土之外，整個人看起來像沒跌倒過一樣。

「我有過更好的時候。」Merlin笑道，並馬上後悔了，因為手腕傳來一陣劇痛。他咬著牙深呼吸，逼自己忍過這一波疼痛。

「你臉色好白。」Mordred聽來很恐慌，但Merlin沒心思管那個。他的整個世界都濃縮在保護手臂別斷掉上，剩下的力氣則集中於好好站穩。

四周的同事一湧而上。

「摔得好重啊。」

「他應該去看醫生！」

「我們該叫救護車嗎？」

「別！別叫救護車，我很好。」Merlin打斷他們。「我自己去。」

「Merlin，你都快站不住了！」Mordred說。

「我很好。」Merlin說謊，閉著眼睛。

「你一定要有人陪，不可以自己去！」

「好啦，好啦！」Merlin得暫停一下，忍過又一波痛楚。「你能不能幫我從我的口袋裡拿手機出來？」

Mordred照做了，Merlin對他輕柔的動作心存感激。

「你想打給誰都成，但在他們到之前，我還是會陪著你。」Mordred警告他。「我該打給誰？」

啊，打給誰好。聽來奇怪，但這個問題並沒有立即的答案。對有些人來說答案可能很明顯，但Merlin有很多因素要考慮。像是聽到他 _又_ 把自己弄受傷，Arthur會有多生氣啦。Arthur在醫院會有多緊張多煩人啦。還有他會不會像上次Merlin感冒時那樣對醫生吼叫，因為Merlin承認呼吸有困難。等石膏上好 _之後_ 再通知Arthur會不會比較好啦等等。

「試試看Gwen，在S的分類。」他咬著牙說。

上天保佑年輕人和他們對科技的熟悉。Mordred不到五秒便找到了Gwen，並把手機按在耳朵上。Merlin很高興其他人都退開讓Mordred處理，給他們呼吸空間。他一向不喜歡成為人們注意力的中心，要是有人開始大驚小怪地照顧他，他說不定會說出不該說的話。

「語音信箱。」Mordred說。

「不必留言了。打給Leon，在L類，不是K。」

他們等了一會兒，Mordred再次放下手機。他覺得好熱，要不是溫度突然上升，就是他又有新的麻煩了。

「一樣。」

詛咒所有工作忙碌的朋友。

「Freya呢？在L。」

看到Merlin狀況不緊急，圍觀的人群似乎放下心來，擔憂的低語變成了輕聲閒談。Merlin閉上眼，任他們去七嘴八舌。他聽到幾句話，「這樣算工傷嗎？」和「這樣他拿得到保險金嗎？」和「他沒辦法告啦，他跟老闆的兒子在一起耶！」

「直接進語音信箱了。你確定不要我打給Arthur？」

「誰能幫我找張椅子嗎？」Merlin虛弱地喘道。他的手臂仍痛得要命，頭也開始暈了，說話聲聽來越來越遠了。

「Merlin？」Mordred的聲音尖銳又驚慌，穿越他腦中的濃霧。

他試著回答，但發現自己說不出話，眼前發黑。周圍的說話聲變成一陣嗡鳴，他希望自己是真的要昏倒，而不是要被一大群蜜蜂叮死了。他倒下時仍有意識，知道一雙強壯的手臂在他跌到地面前接住了他。和另一個身體碰撞的衝擊令他的手臂感到一陣強烈的劇痛。在那一瞬間，他的聽覺回來了。

「誰快打999！」

「他的緊急連絡人是誰？」

「是我兒子。」Uther的聲音不容錯認。「我來打。」

然後一切陷入了黑暗。

 

= = =

 

和一團觀光客和一群參加單身派對的女人一起困在火車裡，Arthur Pendragon一點也不愉快。火車開得和螞蟻游過糖蜜一樣慢，搭這班車感覺像被時間遺忘似的。他也不高興剛才的會議超時了，現在已經一點半，等他回到辦公室都要三點了。他乾脆跳過午餐，四點就開溜好了。也許Merlin也能提早從那白痴運動大會溜出來，他們可以去Friday’s吃晚餐，大喝貴死人雞尾酒，避開晚一點出來玩樂慶祝週末開始的人潮。

火車才過三站，他卻覺得像過了一整個禮拜。在Hackney Central站停下時，一個推著嬰兒車的母親要下車。Arthur擠進一堆觀光客中，他們要不是全瞎了就是沒同情心的混球，因為他們全動也不動地瞪著他，好像 _他_ 才是做錯事的人(說真的，不管是不是觀光客，讓路給推嬰兒車的媽媽有很難理解嗎？)最後他們清空了快半個車廂才讓出足夠的空間。座位逐漸被聰明地站在車廂內的人及插隊硬擠的人填滿。

他正要搶一個在車廂中間的座位(一邊瞄著他的對手，一個身材壯碩的四十多歲紅髮女人) ，這時他的手機響了。這挺不尋常的，有兩個原因。第一，雖然火車在地面上，照理說它應該要有信號，這城市可是有八百萬人口呢，但他常常一格信號都沒有──讓這不愉快的旅程更加漫長了。第二，除非他弄錯了，但手機正大聲響著星際大戰的帝國進行曲，表示來電者是他父親。雖然父親時不時會因為各種原因打給他(大部分是問他什麼時候要放棄他在時尚產業的可笑工作，回來「家族企業」做事，聽來像1940年代的黑幫電影似的)，但他從不在工作時打來。除非有什麼嚴重的事發生了。他停下腳步，放棄搶座位戰爭的優勢，拿出了手機。紅髮女人坐下時警告地瞪了他一眼。

「哈囉？」

「哈囉Arthur，」Uther說，以一種只有他能辦到的，同時高高在上又不茍同的語氣。「你的白痴伴侶把自己弄進了醫院。」

Arthur的心跳漏了一拍。「什麼？」

「是的，他似乎在兩人三腳比賽碰到了麻煩，雖然他的隊友完成了一樣的任務而毫髮無傷。」Uther哼道。

Arthur努力別被父親對他愛人無禮的態度激起反應(他們已經吵了太多次了)，他回應前先花了一會兒穩定情緒。「他傷得多重？」

「我怎麼知道？」

「你可以，我不知道，問問他？」Arthur揉著額頭說。

「好棒的點子，我現在就跳上計程車去醫院把他搖醒，怎麼樣？他昏倒後他們叫了救護車，醫護人員早就把他帶走了。」

「他昏倒了？！」

Arthur的聲音已超過公共運輸上可接受的音量了。他周圍的乘客從報紙及手機後怒瞪著他。你會以為人們聽到有人親近的人受傷的消息時，會表現出同情心呢。不幸的是，搭火車會把人變成禽獸。只有幾個單身派對的成員憐憫地看著他(其他的都忙著製造混亂)，Arthur強烈懷疑她們是喝醉了才會表現出同情。

「是的，造成了我的不便。」

Arthur感覺到自己血壓上升，抓著鐵杆的手更加用力。

「 _你的不便_ ？」他問道，以他最惡毒的語氣。

「是的。他們得檢查大會的安全程度，活動才能繼續。我不會忍受一個笨員工毀了其他人的興致。統計顯示公司內部的士氣會──」

「父親，我正在努力別說出任何會讓我後悔的話，但我得說我他媽不在乎你的臭運動會。醫護人員有沒有說把他帶到哪裡去了？」

「大學醫院(University College Hospital)。」如果Uther被Arthur的態度激怒了，他也沒表現出來，他聽來和平時一樣無聊。「需要我替你叫車嗎？」

他應該是沒搞砸，因為主動表示為某些他瞧不起的東西付錢，對Uther而言基本上就和說「我愛你」沒兩樣了。

「沒關係，我現在在火車上，不會比搭車慢太多。」

「好。」Uther僵硬地說。

知道父親絕不可能主動關心Merlin的傷勢，Arthur給了他台階下。「我晚上再打給你，告訴你Merlin有沒有要提出告訴。」

「麻煩了。」

對話結束了，Arthur點開另一個app。CityMapper上顯示離目的地要轉一次車，時間約26分鐘。搭計程車可能快些，但Arthur不想碰上塞車，這時候王十字車站和聖潘克拉斯車站間通常都很塞。苦苦盼望火車跑快些的Arthur正要打電話給上司請下午的假，這時火車的速度從蝸牛爬變成了完全靜止。頭上的擴音器劈啪作響，Arthur抵抗著用頭猛撞鐵杆的衝動。

「女士先生們，我們將暫停一會兒，等待東行列車通過。幾分鐘之內便會再度出發，若情況有變，我們將隨時通知各位乘客。在此代表倫敦鐵路為您的不便致歉。謝謝。」

其他乘客的呻吟聲根本比不上Arthur心中天啟般的憤怒，想著失去意識的Merlin孤伶伶的躺在某張擔架上。Merlin受傷的頻率高得令Arthur不安，但通常Arthur都在他身邊，替他包紮。Merlin一個人處在未知的情況是Arthur最可怕的惡夢。而且他還一籌莫展地被困在火車上，天知道還要多久。但他是一個自重的英國人，所以他翻出耳機，挑了一個符合他低落心情的播放清單，任怒火默默悶燒。

看來Arthur得到了交通之神的眷顧，三首歌之後火車便再次出發。他忍著沒看時間，知道這樣做只會讓他心情更差。等火車終於停靠在Highbury and Islington站，他以不推開別人的前提下最快的速度下了車。他身後一個單身派對的女人喊道：「希望你兄弟沒事！」

他在月台上奔跑，在通勤人群中穿梭，人們好奇地看著這個狂奔的神經病。他咒罵著車站的動向設計，一步兩階地小跑上樓梯，衝過整個車站才到達手扶梯。這裡他逼自己慢下來(因為他要是摔斷了脖子對Merlin沒有任何好處)但仍靠左走在快速移動的那側。交通之神今天絕對特別疼他，因為一列南行列車剛好在他到達月台時靠了站。

車程很短，但非常痛苦。他討厭這麼無助，對Merlin的情況一無所知也讓他無法做心理準備。Merlin可能因為各種原因而昏倒，他只希望不是腦震盪，也沒有內出血。親愛的神啊，他不該再胡思亂想了。

車門在Warren Street Station打開，人潮洶湧，他只能盡快擠到出口。之前跑累了，所以他決定搭手扶梯上去地面以保留體力。過閘門時他的速度更慢了(因為他每次都排到移動最慢的閘門)，但一出到街道上，他就又跑了起來。

他不可能錯過醫院，那是一棟雄偉的建築，滿是湖綠色玻璃及美觀的鋼樑。他過了馬路，隨著易懂的紅色指標找到急救入口。他氣喘吁吁、滿頭大汗地進了大門，逼自己忽略每次走進醫院時幾乎將他淹沒的焦慮。

「我是Arthur Pendragon，來找Merlin Emrys。」Arthur氣喘如牛地說。

櫃台後的女人文風不動地從電腦後抬頭看他。

「Mr. Emrys什麼時候入院的？」她平靜地問道。

「我不確定。四十分鐘前左右吧。」他靠在櫃台上。

「Mr. Emrys受的是哪類的傷？」

「我不知道。」他的胸膛仍上下起伏，他希望自己的語氣比實際感覺冷靜一些。「他在公司活動上受傷的──我想是跌倒。他進來時沒有意識，我是他的緊急聯絡人，所以他公司通知了我。」

他說話的同時，她快速地打字，點了幾下滑鼠，顯然對螢幕上顯示的內容很滿意。

「你是朋友或家屬？」她銳利地看了他一眼。

「我是他的伴侶，但我們訂婚了！」他說，突然覺得有必要宣示地位。他不太確定法律上怎麼規定，但醫院可能會阻擋沒有親屬關係的訪客。為了證明，他舉起左手，很沒必要的指著訂婚戒指給她看。

她面無表情地望著他，在那可怕的一瞬間，Arthur確定她會拒絕他，那麼他就得大發一頓脾氣了。

「他在3B。走廊直走到底，左轉，右邊第二間。房門會開著，除非醫生已經檢查過他了。有個年輕人在那裡陪他，現在親屬來了，那個人就必須走了。」

「謝謝。」Arthur的膝蓋發軟，整個身體都放鬆了，只能靠櫃台支撐他的重量。

「如果需要飲料的話，路上會經過兩台販賣機。」她說，注意力已經轉回電腦了。

Arthur心不在焉地點頭，心思已飛到走進病房會看見什麼景象上。如果被問起，他真的無法形容從櫃台走到病房的這段路；雙腳自動前進，心裡想像著各種可怕情況。他疲憊不堪地抵達目的地，感覺像已經走過悲痛的五個階段。但當他探頭進病房，眼前的畫面卻和他想像的大不相同。

Merlin非常清醒地坐著。右臂環在吊帶裡，一包冰塊墊在裡頭。他的左腳用彈性繃帶包紮住，臉上有明顯的擦傷，這些就是全部的傷口了。看見他神志清醒，就比Arthur能奢望的好太多了。他似乎正致力於用單手脫襯衫同時擊退Mordred。

「Merlin，護士說她們會把襯衫剪掉，沒必要浪費力氣解扣子！」Mordred說，一副已經說過好幾次的語氣。

「我紫是仰邦忙。」Merlin口齒不清地說。

他繼續毫無進展地弄著紐扣，直到抬頭看見Arthur。他的手停在空中，不悅的表情瞬間消失，露出一副像第一次看見彩虹的快樂臉。

「Arthur，你來了！」

他的眼睛張得好大，不是一般的大，他向前傾，好像想摸摸Arthur好確認他是真的。不幸的是，Merlin的平衡感一向不好，他傾得太低了，差一點從桌子上掉下來。Arthur恐慌地僵住了。

「Arthur，感謝主──穩住啊！」Mordred專業地從Merlin兩邊肩膀下抱住他，把他拉回桌上。「我都不曉得Uther是不是真的會打給你！我忙著顧這個睡美人別被自己口水嗆死。」

「Arthur Arthur快來！我要看看你！」Merlin哀號，在Mordred手裡扭動著。

「你最好照做。」Mordred翻了個白眼。「他在救護車上醒了一次，他們給他某種止痛藥，然後他就像個小孩子一樣到現在。」

「啊。」Arthur走到Merlin的另一側。「Merlin的耐藥性很差，連喝LemSip都會變得糊里糊塗的。」（類似伏冒熱飲）

像要證明他的觀點，Merlin用他沒受傷的手臂抱住Arthur，快樂地磨蹭進他的脖子。

「Arthur，他們得把我左腳的鞋帶全部抽掉，才脫得掉鞋子！」

「我看見了。」Arthur說，望著那只鞋子旁的一堆深紅色鞋帶。

「你說我們能把鞋帶全裝回去嗎？」他一副快哭出來的樣子，Arthur只能拚命忍笑。

「我很樂意接受挑戰。」他努力做出嚴肅臉。

「喔太好了！我不能這樣把小左丟掉，小右會很傷心的。」Merlin一臉悲傷地說，再次把臉埋進Arthur脖子裡。

Mordred哼笑，「我確定他們開的藥比LemSip強多了。」

「我想也是。都是他媽媽的錯──那套嬉皮的自然療法──不過就算沒有止痛藥，他本來就很容易對東西著迷。我想他從來沒吃過有可待因（codeine）成分的藥，虧他那麼常受傷。」

「Uther一定很不高興。他要做一大堆文書工作。」Merlin愁眉苦臉地插嘴。

「我聽說了。」

「喔不！」Merlin哀號。

Mordred吃吃竊笑。

「聽著，」Arthur說，挪動著姿勢，好同時面對Mordred又能抱好Merlin。「櫃台的護士叫我一來就把你扔出去，我實在不想違抗她。」

「喔喔好啊，我填Merlin的資料時和她談過一下子──順帶一提，以他這個狀況，那資料真是難填。她有點兇對不對？」

「一點點。我怕她不讓我進來，所以像個呆子(bellend)一樣亮訂婚戒指給她看，」

Merlin傻笑著，貼在Arthur脖子旁用氣音說「bellend」。

(bellend是鈴口的意思)

「那我走啦。」Mordred說，拿起他的毛衣。「我填寫了事情的大概經過，如果醫生有問題，等Merlin清醒一點應該就能回答了。」

「所以他這個樣子純粹因為服藥嗎？」Arthur緊張地問道，「沒有撞到頭，或別的原因？」

「沒。我想他的手腕可能骨折了，因為他跌倒時壓在上面，我解開帶子之後他也有點跛──除此之外我想他沒事！」

Arthur呻吟。「我聽到我父親說Merlin玩兩人三腳受傷時，還希望他在開玩笑。」

「不是什麼光榮的傷，」Mordred承認，「但在派對上講講還是很有趣的！」

「我想也是。謝謝你照顧他。」他心有戚戚焉地說。

「我的榮幸。Bye Merlin!」

「Bye!」Merlin說，動了動左手手指當作是揮手。

Mordred也揮揮手，搖著頭走了出去。Merlin花了約五秒才發現哪裡不一樣。

「他怎麼不見了？」Merlin毫不關心地問道，一道口水滴下來弄濕了Arthur的襯衫。

「喔Merlin，」Arthur嘆道，在他太陽穴按下一吻，「我該拿你怎麼辦才好？」

「像我們一直以來的那樣，Pinky。征服世界。」

「想法很好，但我覺得那句台詞不符合現在的情況。」

 

_*Like we always do, Pinky. Try to take over the world._

_影集Pinky and the Brain(1995~1998)中的台詞_

 

 

Arthur稍微退開，溫柔地扶Merlin坐挺。近看就能發現Merlin的臉摔得挺重的，右半臉的顴骨及眼睛下方已經開始瘀青了。下巴上有一道長長的傷口，還有一些零星的擦傷。

Arthur的指尖如羽毛般輕撫過Merlin的眼睛下方，無法停止觸碰他。

Merlin靠向他的觸摸，也不顧自己疼不疼。他閉上眼睛，發出一聲幸福的嘆息。

「不疼嗎？」Arthur問道，試圖移開手但不讓Merlin失去平衡。

「可能。」Merlin承認道。「但這樣感覺很好而且我想你了。」

「想我了？」Arthur輕笑。「我們才分開五個小時呢。」

Merlin張開眼睛，眨也不眨地望著他，好像能靠眼神傳達他有多認真。

「我總是想你，Arthur。你是……你是最棒的！」

Merlin搖搖晃晃又快摔下去了，Arthur得用上雙手才穩得住他。

「你是Arthur！你是最最棒的。」Merlin沒事似的繼續說。

「謝謝你Merlin，你也是最最棒的。」Arthur寵溺地說。「所以，在他們給你快樂果汁之前，你哪裡痛？」

「我的手。還是手腕。我真的不記得哪裡了。這……附近。」他用左手大致比了比。

「腳踝呢？」

「腳踝？」Merlin傻笑看著他，眼神呆呆的。

「Mordred說你們的腳本來綁在一起，解開後你有點跛。」Arthur慢慢提醒他。

「喔。真的？」Merlin問道。「現在挺好的。」他聳肩，然後為了強調他沒事，他開始前後搖晃他的傷腳，把Arthur嚇個半死。

「Merlin，」門口傳來一個女性的聲音。「我不是說不要亂動嗎？」

Merlin馬上停止動作，Arthur轉頭看他們的新訪客。

一個高個子金髮女人雙手插腰站在門口。Arthur第一個念頭是她的嘴唇很漂亮，他出神地想著她也許當過模特兒。她的頭髮紮成一個凌亂的包，長時間工作無疑讓頭髮亂掉了，但仍很適合她。她的無菌衣上滿是卡通人物，風格很像Merlin老是逼他看的卡通節目，這讓她看來非常親切。

「Ellie對不起。」Merlin說，咬著下唇，沖她害臊地微笑。

Arthur愣住了，眉心出現一道皺紋。他只看過Merlin這表情一次，是在他們大學時期，當時他們還沒在一起。這件事他記得特別清楚，某晚他們在一個酒吧喝得特別醉，Arthur正使出渾身解數勾引他英俊的宿友。他倚在牆上，撥開Merlin臉上一綹頭髮，Merlin抬頭透過睫毛看他，耳朵在昏暗的燈光中粉紅粉紅的，臉上就是這個微笑。他不太記得那個晚上其他事了，但他能肯定，Merlin現在看著「Ellie」的表情和當時可疑地相似。

她背對他們，忙著準備耳鏡，打開消過毒的器材。Arthur一只手臂環著Merlin的肩膀，清了清喉嚨。

「我想我的 _未婚夫_ 還不夠清醒，沒辦法替我們介紹，我的名字是Arthur Pendragon。」

護士轉身，大惑不解地看著他。

「你跟之前那個不同人？」

「什麼？」他傻眼了，「不是。」

「喔我的天我真抱歉，」她按著胸口。「每張臉在我看來都一樣，當然我們受傷的小可愛例外。我是Elena。」

她笑容燦爛地伸出手，Arthur猶豫了一會兒才伸手，就算她注意到了，心情也沒有受影響。她以意料外的力道握住他的手，劇烈地搖了幾下，然後回去繼續忙碌。

Arthur有點沒信心，如果Elena連他和Mordred都分不清楚，她對Merlin又會有多大用處。Arthur並不是期待所有女人都拜倒在他的西裝褲下，他已經名草有主很久了，也很滿意現在的感情狀態，謝謝關心。但把他和Mordred弄錯也太誇張了吧，Mordred全身泡濕大概都沒有一百磅，而且他們頭髮顏色完全在光譜兩端好不好！

Merlin顯然沒發現剛才哪裡怪怪的，或是沒怪到需要發表意見的程度。他著迷地盯著Elena的無菌衣上的圖案，眼睛眨也不眨。但Arthur恨恨地注意到，他至少有保持一定的注意力，Elena說他是「小可愛」的時候他看起來非常得意。

「所以，Merlin，」Elena面向他們，「現在你比較穩定一點點了，我要替你檢查一下。不會痛，只是看看你的眼睛、耳朵、嘴巴、鼻子，確定沒有什麼大問題。」

「他不是小孩子。」Arthur不悅地說，「他以前也做過體檢的。」

「他以前的檢查中有過腦震盪的可能性嗎？」Elena挑起眉毛。

「有。」Arthur說謊。

「那麼你就知道，如果病患有腦震盪的可能，我們就需要用簡單的字彙講解檢查流程，因為我們仍需要得到他們同意。」

Arthur停了一會兒，考慮著要說的話。「Mordred說Merlin沒傷到頭。」他說，知道自己聽來很幼稚。

「沒錯。」Elena以專業的口吻說，「即使如此，因為他對藥物起了強烈反應，我們得逐一確認過基本體徵，以防他需要做更多程序。」

「程序？」Arthur說，壓不下聲音中的恐慌。「他還需要什麼程序？Mordred說他只傷到一隻手，也許還有一隻腳，他現在已經恢復意識，又能說話，那──」Elena舉起雙手，Arthur馬上閉上嘴。

「在拍X光之前我們都不能確定，不過Merlin真的摔得滿重的。聽著，Arthur，」她嘆了口氣，語氣有點失去耐性。「我知道你很擔心，但拖延我的檢查對他一點好處也沒有。我越快填完表格，醫生就越快來看他。」

胃裡刺痛酸苦的感覺似乎減輕了，Arthur覺得自己好蠢。

「是的，當然。」他說，把手從Merlin胸口上挪開，梳過自己的頭髮。「我只是有點不知所措。」

「我懂。現在，親愛的，」她轉向Merlin，「你記不記得Arthur打斷之前我正在和你說什麼？」

「不記得。」Merlin恬靜地微笑。

「好吧。」Elena向他微笑，「我要用這個來檢查你的眼睛、耳朵、嘴巴、鼻子，這樣醫生才知道你的情況。可以嗎？」

「頭和肩膀。」Merlin自顧自地笑了起來。

「抱歉，你說什麼？」

「頭和肩膀。」Merlin又說了一次，仍然咯咯笑著。

Elena看向Arthur。「你知道他在笑什麼嗎？」

Arthur正要說他一點頭緒都沒有，Merlin又說話了。

「膝蓋和腳趾。」他哼笑著。

「啊，Merlin，親愛的，你是在笑那首歌嗎？」Arthur輕拍他的胸口。

Merlin樂不可支地大聲笑了起來，Arthur不禁微笑。

「我想他是在說那首頭和肩膀的兒歌。我姊姊的孩子才九個月大，所以我們最近滿常唱兒歌的。」

「啊，太好了。我以為我們真的得送他去MRI(核磁共振)呢。Merlin，我可不可以用這個工具來看看你的，呃，臉？」

Merlin樂呵呵地點頭，她開始往他的耳朵裡看。

「我喜歡妳的睡衣。」Merlin說，他垂著頭，鼻子都快碰到她的肩膀了。

「謝謝。」她輕快地說，擠在Arthur身旁檢查另一只耳朵。「你看不看Adventure Time？」(探險活寶/探險時光)

「妳問對人了！我超愛Adventure Time。Arthur也是，對不對？」他逼問Arthur，扭頭速度之快Arthur好怕他扭傷脖子。

Elena以閃電般的速度抽出了耳鏡，才沒弄破那白痴的耳膜。

「我不是說不能亂動嗎，Merlin？」Elena柔聲責罵道。

「但你喜歡Adventure Time？對不對？」Merlin的頭靠回Arthur的肩膀，把全部力氣花在向Arthur射眼刀上。

「當然喜歡啦。」Arthur屈服了。

「很好。」Merlin堅決地說，「我不能和一個不喜歡Adventure Time的人結婚。那部卡通是最棒的。」

「我以為我才是最棒的。」Arthur抱怨道。

Merlin這時發揮了他的選擇性聽力，並開始哼Adventure Time的主題曲，Arthur覺得自己該慶幸Merlin在這種狀態下還記得他們的婚約。Elena咬著嘴唇，調整Merlin的頭的角度，好繼續檢查。

「唱得好棒喔Merlin。你能不能再唱一次？這次要張開嘴巴，非常好──舌頭伸出來！」

Merlin一路唱到檢查結束，Elena都填完表格了他還在唱。

「Merlin，你真的太棒了。」她最後說，一邊把筆滑進口袋裡。「我已經紀錄好了，現在只要等醫生讀完你的報告就會來看你了。記得告訴醫生他耐藥性很低。」她叮嚀Arthur。「我認為他沒有腦震盪，但有時候醫生會希望家屬多說明一些。」

她走出房間，將檔案放回門外的托盤上。

看到她走出去，Merlin發出了悲傷的聲音。「妳要走了嗎？」他睜大眼睛問道。

「抱歉甜心，還有很多病人和你一樣需要我幫忙。」

「但我是妳的最愛對不對？」Merlin扁著嘴。要不是Arthur覺得有點嫉妒，他應該會笑出來的。

「你當然是我的最愛。」她認真地說。「但你不會孤單太久的。你的醫生是Doctor Greene，他會很愛你的。」她向Arthur眨眨眼，走出了門外。

Merlin仍然看來悵然若失，所以Arthur搖了一下他的肩膀。

「如果你孤單的話我算什麼，肝臟切片嗎？」他開玩笑地說。

「不是，」Merlin困惑地皺著鼻子，「你是Arthur。」

「我知道，我只是在開玩笑。」

「不太好笑。」

「我想也是。」Arthur翻了個白眼。

「你覺得如果我求婚的話，Elena會嫁給我嗎？」Merlin沒頭沒腦地說。

「那樣大概違反某種醫病條款吧。」Arthur說，努力保持聲音穩定。「身為你未來的 **丈夫** ，我可以問問你為什麼想要和一個才認識十五分鐘的護士結婚嗎？」

「她的睡衣好好看。」Merlin說。

「喔好吧。」Arthur酸溜溜地說，「如果我早知道你對將來伴侶的要求只是好看的 _睡衣_ ，那我就不會──」他的手機響起超級馬立歐的音效，打斷了剩下的話。這聲音表示有簡訊。

「再說一句，她穿的不是睡衣，是無菌衣。」他抱怨著拿出手機。

簡訊來自未知的號碼，裡面有條YouTube連結。

 

_從你爸那裡要到你的號碼。_ _Cedric_ _把這個貼上_ _YouTube_ _，現在開始瘋傳了。希望你爸把他炒了。但我想這也許能幫助醫生了解事發經過。_

 

他正要點開連結，這時又來了一條簡訊。

 

_對了我是_ _Mordred_ _。_

 

他匆忙回了句謝，然後點開連結。影片標題是「白痴在兩人三腳摔了個狗吃屎」，帳號是「SaltyFeathers」。Arthur氣得冒煙，他提醒自己一回家要和父親談談Cedric的事。他按下播放鍵，專心觀看。

看來這不是Cedric自己拍的，因為他和另一個一樣獐頭鼠目的傢伙在Merlin和Mordred旁邊幾個跑道。他不知道攝影師是否知情。看來年度運動會並不足以維繫員工間的感情。

影片不長，攝影者站在終點線後幾公尺，拍得很清楚。雖然已經知道會發生什麼事了，但看見Merlin重重跌下，把Mordred一起拉倒，還是很不好受。觀眾的一片「喔喔喔喔喔」也讓他不悅。他將影片最後重覆看了幾次，滿意地確定Merlin的頭沒撞到地。手臂和軀幹承受了撞擊的力道，臉是在身體落地後才栽進草地的。Arthur接受這微小的勝利。

「你在看什麼？」Merlin問道，終於找出聲音的來源。

「沒什麼。」Arthur說，試著同時按下暫停及躲開Merlin想拿手機的手。

「喔喔，那是我嗎？」Merlin認出了他自己。

影片正好播到Merlin摔倒，他專注地看著螢幕上小小的自己栽跟頭。

「哈哈，我好好笑喔。倫敦大橋垮下來。」他說，嘴裡發出爆炸聲。

「不好笑，Merlin，你可能會受重傷──你 **已經** 受重傷了！」

Merlin哀傷地看著他，然後按下重播。

「不，不，我們已經看夠了。待會給Doctor Greene看過之後我就打電話給我父親，把這個影片撤掉。」Arthur飛快地說，把手機塞回褲子口袋裡。

「垮下來，垮下來。」Merlin小聲地說。

「我知道現在不是說這個的時候，但我真的希望你能好好照顧自己。」Arthur嘆道。

「那是意外！」

「我知道那是意外。但問題是，你常常在出意外。我從來沒看過誰像你一樣這裡撞那裡摔的。」Arthur說，突然覺得好累。

「我知道。」Merlin說，拍拍Arthur的臉蛋，力道有點太重了。「但我不擔心，因為你永遠都在我身邊，照顧我。」他繼續毫無章法地拍打Arthur，然後又說「除非我和Elena結婚。」

Arthur抓住他的手，Merlin露出他最閃亮耀眼的笑容。

「你玩我呢你這小混帳！」

「我打斷了什麼嗎？」門口傳來一個低沉的聲音。

Arthur一轉頭看向聲音的來源，下巴馬上掉到地上。他從來不是醫療劇迷，但Merlin幾年前迷上了，只花一個月就完食了實習醫師格雷。模範男友Arthur答應陪他東看一點西看一點(也許也有點迷上了)。重點是，那一個月裡，Arthur注意到了Patrick Dempsey的存在，他告訴自己那麼英俊的人在真實醫界是不存在的，如此他再也不用擔心Merlin被任何綽號是「McDreamy」的人拐跑。

顯然Doctor Greene是這個原則的例外。比起醫護人員，他的粗獷風格讓他看來更像脫衣舞男。他完美掌握了大鬍子和刮乾淨之間的平衡，鬍渣拿捏得恰到好處。他的頭髮柔滑光亮，不知為何Arthur最看不順眼這個，並綁成一個有弧度的高馬尾。他結實的肌肉透過外套仍清晰可見，說真的，一般人要怎麼跟他比啊？

「你想打斷什麼都成。」Merlin急切地說。

Arthur立馬討厭Doctor Greene。

Doctor Greene仰頭大笑。

「好樣的，我喜歡你。」他說。

這A片明星當然是愛爾蘭人。

「所以，Merlin，」Doctor Greene翻閱著檔案，「看來你很不小心喔。」

「沒那麼糟啦。」Merlin輕描淡寫地說。

「其實滿糟的。」Arthur反駁道。「我是他的 **未婚夫** ，Arthur Pendragon。他跌倒了，我們認為他摔斷了手腕，可能也有腳踝。」

Doctor Greene一臉看好戲的表情打量著Arthur。「事情發生時你在現場嗎？」

「不，但我有影片。」Arthur忙著掏手機時，Merlin決定接管對話。

「Arthur今天很急著告訴大家我們要結婚的事。」他快活地說，「我想他真的很興奮。也許你可以來參加我們的婚禮？」

「不Merlin，我想Doctor Greene太忙了，沒辦法每個病患的婚禮都去。」Arthur打斷他，他按下播放鍵，將手機遞給Doctor Greene。

「對啦，但我是他的最愛呀。」

「你們才剛認識。」

「所以呢？」

「你們才說不到兩句話，你要怎麼當他的最愛！」

「我是所有人的最愛。這就是命運。」

「命運你個頭──」

「小夥子們，」Doctor Greene打斷他們，「雖然我很喜歡聽你們熱情十足的拌嘴，但我真的應該看看病人了。」

他把手機還給Arthur，還附贈一個媚眼，Arthur整個人都不舒服了。

「我看過檔案了，主要問題是你的手。」他說，並彎腰解開Merlin腳踝上的繃帶。「但保險起見還是問問。你頭暈嗎？覺得噁心嗎？頭會不會痛或是漲？」

「迷有，脖子上一切迷問題。」Merlin快樂地微笑，左手給了個大姆指。

「太棒了。現在我要你看著這支筆，但頭不要動，讓我看看你美麗的藍眼睛。」

「看到沒？」Merlin得意洋洋地說，並(驚人地)照醫生的指令做了。「他喜歡我。我簡直是傳奇人物。我是所有人的菜。」

Doctor Greene哼了一聲，但仍穩穩地拿著筆。Arthur咬著臉頰內側，不打算屈尊回答剛才那句話。

「雖然你神志不是完全清醒，但我可以排除腦震盪的可能性。」Doctor Greene說，把筆放回口袋。

「好耶！」Merlin歡呼。

「是的，感謝上帝給我們的小小奇蹟。」Arthur不耐煩地說。

Merlin和Doctor Greene都完全沒理他，害他更火大。

「那我們就可以進行下個動作了：你可愛的腫腫的末稍關節們。幫我個忙，動動手指給我看。」

Merlin照做了，他以一種怪異的方式動了動左手手指，在他腦中可能很酷，但其實只讓他看起來像個醉鬼。

「換右手。」Doctor Greene耐性十足地說。

「不想。」Merlin扁著嘴說。

「為什麼？」

「因為一定會痛嘛。」

「我只是想確認沒有任何神經損傷。」

Merlin看起來半信半疑。「大概沒有吧。」

「拜託，Merlin，當作是為了我？」Doctor Greene眨巴著眼睛，以一個年過三十的男人來說相當可笑。

但Merlin一向對狗狗眼沒輒，他沒說話，然後右手手指抽動了一下。

Arthur正要叫他不要再鬧了，但Merlin馬上倒抽了一口氣。

「可以了嗎？」他喘道，「我確定手指有知覺。」

「好乖。」Doctor Greene稱讚他。「現在換腳趾。」

看見Merlin受疼，Arthur的胃都揪緊了。聽話的Merlin忍痛動了動腳趾，直到Doctor Greene舉手示意他停下。

「可以了。」他皺眉盯著腳踝看。「我幾乎能肯定手臂骨折了，但腳踝附近瘀青得太嚴重，沒辦法判斷。」他用筆敲著牙齒。「有人想打賭嗎？」

「不好意思？」Arthur面無表情地問道。

「反正都要拍x光，先猜猜比較有趣嘛。怎麼樣？」Doctor Greene對他邪惡地一笑，Arthur只想往他臉上揍一拳。

「賭二十磅通通都骨折了。」Merlin熱切地說。

「真的要賭啊？」Arthur揉著太陽穴。

「有趣，有趣。」Doctor Greene說，並蹲下來仔細看Merlin的腳踝。「我一直不喜歡腳踝，和其他部位比起來，腳踝實在太脆弱了，又很難判斷到底出了什麼問題。但我絕不低估病人的疼痛，所以我和你賭一樣。Arthur，你呢？」

「這合法嗎？你們不是宣誓過不能做這種事情嗎？」

「多一點樂趣無妨。」Doctor Greene聳肩。「再說，要等機器空出來，Elena才會通知我們。你說呢？你要加入，還是讓我和Merlin自己玩兒？」

他上下挑動眉毛，很像在送秋波。

「好吧。賭二十磅手斷了腳踝沒斷。」Arthur惡聲惡氣地說。

「像Harry Potter一樣。」Merlin輕聲說。

「什麼？」

「賭愛爾蘭贏但Krum抓到金探子。」

「是的Merlin，像Harry Potter一樣。」Arthur翻了個白眼。

「為了節省時間，我們先把Merlin從桌子上移下來如何？」Doctor Greene從善如流地轉移了話題，好像他天天在應付他們鬥嘴似的。「我去找台輪椅來。」

Arthur知道自己太暴躁了，但看見Merlin的眼神追隨著Doctor Greene走出去時隨腳步擺動的馬尾，他還是忍不住生悶氣。房間裡陷入尷尬的沉默，也許只有Arthur覺得尷尬，因為Merlin似乎無所事事地看著空氣也很高興。他把頭懶洋洋地靠在Arthur胸膛上，抬頭看他的臉。

「Arthur，你的嘴幹嘛這樣？」

「哪樣？」

「一副吃了檸檬的樣子。」

「我不知道你在說什麼。」Arthur兇巴巴地說，氣呼呼地試著把嘴巴調回正常的模樣。

「你知道！就是在Morgana的喬遷派對上，你看見Leon的親戚和我調情時的那個表情。」

「我沒有做什麼表情！」

Doctor Greene正好回來，省去Arthur繼續討論這話題的麻煩。他推著一台嘎嘰作響的輪椅。

「好啦Merlin，請坐上寶座吧！」他歡快地說。

「好。」Merlin說，用左手把自己從桌子上撐起來。Arthur和Doctor Greene兩人合力才沒讓他今天第二次臉著地。

「慢慢來。」Doctor Greene低聲說，兩人把Merlin抬進輪椅裡。

Merlin清瘦的身形夾在他倆之間看起來更細瘦了，Arthur再次意識到Merlin是多麼的脆弱。看見他坐在輪椅裡，看起來又小又沒精神，Arthur的胸口痛苦地揪緊了，他暗自發誓等Merlin好一些，他要開始逼他一起上健身房──不管他怎麼耍賴都沒用。顯然跑步機辦公桌還不夠。

「等腳好了再表演特技吧。」

「遵命醫生大人。」Merlin說。

「要是所有病人都這麼聽話就好了。」Doctor Greene笑道。

「沒錯，Merlin可是模範病人呢。」Arthur乾巴巴地說。

「相信我，還有更糟的。現在。」他轉向Merlin，「不幸的是，雖然急救人員很辛苦把你包好了，但我們得拆開你的繃帶才能照x光。」

「終於要剪襯衫了嗎？Ellie說過我的襯衫會被剪掉。」Merlin急切地說。

「你怎麼會想要被剪襯衫？」Arthur火大地問道。

「電視上都是這樣演的啊！我覺得超酷！」

也許是一整天累積的壓力，或是腎上腺激增後的疲倦，Arthur的控制力崩塌了，他受夠了。

「但是這樣襯衫不會傷心嗎？」他知道利用Merlin對物品的珍愛有些卑鄙，但他今天的情緒起伏額度已經用完了，他只想快點了事，回家睡個一年。

「喔。」Merlin柔聲說，笑容消失了。「我沒想到。」

第一次，Doctor Greene不悅地看著Arthur，似乎認為他做得過火了。但他不需要一個剛認識二十分鐘的醫生投來的警告眼神──Merlin眼中的光芒一暗下去，他便馬上後悔自己的愚蠢爆發了。

「我認為你的襯衫不會介意被剪掉，」Doctor Greene說，「它挺緊的，打上石膏之後不可能脫得掉。我想你的襯衫寧願光榮赴義，也不想被勉強脫掉時傷到你，」

「他說得對。」Arthur馬上說，不讓性感醫生的風頭強過自己。「再說，我們可以把襯衫拿回家，做成抱枕什麼的。」

「真的？」Merlin問道，猶豫地抬頭看他。

「當然。你知道Gwen的手有多巧。」

「好吧。」Merlin說，仰起頭，並大大張開左手臂。「早死早超生。」

Doctor Greene給他一個小小的微笑，Arthur不知怎地感到自己在醫生心中扳回一城了。並不是說他需要一個帥哥醫生的認可，但自責的感覺減輕了一些。

Merlin扭過頭來面向Arthur，緊緊閉上眼睛。

「結束了告訴我。」他抓著Arthur的手。

「我會的。」Arthur撫著他的頭髮。

Doctor Green很快解決了難纏的袖子，從右側一路剪開。Arthur解開紐扣，輕柔地把吊帶繞過Merlin的頭拿開。他們合力把剩下的襯衫從Merlin頭上及左手臂上拉開，而沒有動到他一下。

「小藍再見。」Merlin哀傷地說，Doctor Greene調整著吊帶，「你表現得很好。」

Arthur用咳嗽聲掩飾笑聲，並靠在檢查桌上。

「好了。」Doctor Greene退後一步，「現在固定物拆掉了，你一定要加倍小心。所以不可以跳出輪椅，也不可以抱我，不管我有多帥。保證？」

Arthur簡直服了，這麼短的時間內這人到底能說出多少可怕台詞啊。

「保證。」Merlin說。

「很好。我們拍完x光後見。Elena很快就回來。」他向他們兩人拋了個媚眼，然後走了出去。Arthur現在弄不清楚那是拋媚眼還是眼睛抽筋了。

「我喜歡他。」Merlin實事求是地說。

「看得出來。」Arthur簡短地回答。

「你不喜歡他嗎？」Merlin困惑地問道。

「我認為他是個好醫生。」Arthur圓滑地說。

「『好醫生』聽起來不錯，很適合他。」Merlin同意道。

Arthur閉上眼睛默念起來。 _我的未婚夫受傷了很可憐他不知道自己在說什麼我不可以掐死他。我的未婚夫受傷了很可憐他不知道自己在說什麼我不可以掐死他。我的──_

「Arthur，醒醒！」

_我的未婚夫受傷了很可憐他不知道自己在說什麼我不可以掐死他。_

「Arthurrrrrr。」Merlin哀號著。

_我的未婚夫受傷了很可憐他不知道自己在說什麼我不可以掐死他。_

「醒醒！」

「我沒在睡，我只是…..閉目養神。」 _我的未婚夫受傷了很可憐他不知道自己在說什麼我不可以掐死他。_

「我才是傷患。」Merlin抱怨道，「我都沒睡了你睡什麼。」

「相信我，Merlin，等我們一回家我就把你綁在床上，你給我睡滿一個禮拜。」

「你要浪費大好機會？」

Merlin的語氣令他張開了眼睛。Merlin仍癱坐在輪椅裡，和Doctor Greene離開時一樣，但他歪著頭，似乎努力做出害臊的表情，但以他現在的狀態太強人所難了。

「什麼意思？」

「我是說，」Merlin抬頭從睫毛下看他，「如果我被綁在床上，我能想出至少五件比睡覺更好的事可以做。」

Arthur張開嘴，卻發現自己不知說什麼好。正在思考對話是怎麼往那個方向偏時，他注意到Merlin的眼神清醒了一些。他沒動來動去，也沒喊痛，所以藥效一定還沒退，但大概最迷糊的部份已經過去了。Arthur還是不知道該怎麼接話好，這時Merlin伸出舌頭，舔了舔嘴唇，然後眨了眨眼。

天啊。

這不應該這麼性感的，但Arthur的老二還是感興趣地抽了一下。

「Merlin，」他慢慢地說。「你知道你至少斷了一到兩根骨頭，說不定得臥床好幾週，對吧？」

「我知道。我想再來個。Bone. Bonner. 啊，一點都不性感對不對？」

「對。」Arthur搖搖頭，試著不引人注意地調整褲子。

「總之，我沒辦法走路不代表我 _其他_ 部位也不能動啊。」Merlin粗啞的聲音很假，但可悲的是Arthur也吃這套。

Arthur轉身去撿掉在地上的襯衫碎片，好讓自己有點事做。他不知道自己比較想大笑還是把手伸進褲子裡。現在Merlin受傷了，而且他們還在 _醫院裡_ ，他竟然還有心情想性事，實在有點扯。他怪罪於這一天下來的壓力，高端腦功能顯然已經用完了，只剩下後腦能運作。幸運的是，門上響起輕快的敲門聲，Elena回來了，他不必回Merlin話了。

「準備好了嗎？」

「喔，我好了。」Merlin說，聲音仍比平常低沉。

Elena只笑了笑，把剎車踢起來。「Arthur一起來嗎？」

Merlin吃吃竊笑。

「帶路吧。」Arthur說，決心不對上Merlin的眼睛。

Elena推著輪椅，Arthur像隻小鴨一樣跟在後面，手裡還拿著Merlin的襯衫。

「我們去哪兒呀？」Merlin問道，顯然調戲Arthur把他的思考額度給用完了。

「我們要去放射科找Percy，看看你傷得多重。」Elena活潑地說。

Arthur跟在他們後面，覺得在兩小時內就老了十歲。他們經過櫃台，看見Doctor Greene正啃著蘋果和一個黑髮護士聊天。Doctor Greene向他們揮揮手，把蘋果咬在嘴裡好空出手來。Arthur的手自動揮回去，他的注意力都在跟上腳步上。

他們穿過三道門，來到一個偏僻的房間。Elena把Merlin放在一間昏暗的房間外，繞過他，把頭探進房間裡。

「Perce？你四點鐘的病人來囉。」

如果Arthur還剩下任何腦力的話，他就會先想像一下這個「Perce」長得什麼模樣。也許是一個矮小如鼠的傢伙，可能戴著眼鏡──符合長時間在昏暗的環境下工作的模樣。

但從陰影出現的巨漢可遠遠超出他的想像範圍。那人居高臨下地望著Arthur，至少比Arthur高了四吋。他的無菌衣是無袖的，Arthur懷疑了一下這樣合不合衛生標準。話說回來，看看那暴凸的二頭肌，大概沒有任何廠商出產夠寬的袖管吧。若有不同的人生，這個體型也許會是騎士或海盜，或別的什麼，總之比黑暗的實驗室更需要體力的工作。他大概是Arthur親眼見過最壯碩的人了。然後，那人露出了微笑，瞬間從可怕的巨人變成了溫馨泰迪熊。

老實說，Arthur已經麻痺了。 _當然_ 放射師也俊美如畫。到這個地步，Arthur也不意外了。這整間醫院全是顏值爆表的員工，說不定全是演員，說不定他們出院前還得簽保密協定。這比俊男美女醫護人員全擠在同一間醫院任職的可能性合理多了。

「你就是Merlin？」Percy笑意融融地說。

「對，我想和你握手，可是，」Merlin聳肩，恢復了一點他平時的幽默感。

Percy看向Arthur，但Arthur還沒來得及說話，Percy便說：

「你一定就是那個未婚夫。」

「呃，對。」他怯怯地答道，「你知道我？」

「喔親愛的，整個急診室都知道你了。」他又笑了，但完全沒有取笑的意味，他只是陳述事實。

「好吧，但我還是要自我介紹，我是Arthur。」他覺得這是有史以來最沒必要的自介。

Percy只大笑幾聲，然後讓出了路。

「歡迎光臨寒舍。」他示意他們進去，Elena將Merlin推進黑暗中。

跨過門檻後，他的眼睛逐漸適應了昏暗的燈光，於是他重新檢視這個第一印象像是洞窟的房間。房間不大，但天花板其實很高(也許特地為了Percy的高大體格裝修的)。房間中間有張給病人躺下的長桌，一個巨大的機器手臂支撐著一台機器，Arthur心想那大概就是x光機了。操作台在房間一角，透過玻璃能清楚看見沉重的鉛背心。

「好了Merlin，我聽說你有一隻手 _還有_ 一條腿要照，除非Doctor Greene耍我。」

Merlin調皮地聳了下肩，好像這是所有人都會碰到的問題，而不是他平衡感太差。

「真是我的幸運日。」Percy笑容不減。「我們先把你搬上桌子。」

Arthur還沒來得及向前一步，Percy就已經把Merlin抱進那強壯的臂彎裡，並小心翼翼地把他放在桌子上了。好像Merlin和玻璃一樣易碎似的。Arthur突然理解Percy的身材多麼適合這份工作了。

Merlin張著嘴，好像無法理解自己是怎麼從輪椅裡變到桌子上的。

「喔喔我喜歡他。」他對Arthur說，自以為很小聲。

Arthur忍不住和其他兩人一樣吃吃竊笑起來。不知為何，Percy不像Doctor Greene那樣令他備感威脅。當然他沒有被那醫生威脅到。如果Merlin的名譽之類需要捍衛的話，他絕對能打贏Doctor Greene。

「先說聲抱歉，等一下會很不舒服喔。」Percy說，自從認識以來，他第一次沒了笑容。「所以我會盡量動作快。Elena？」

他們顯然經驗豐富，只消說一個字並便能心領神會。不須多說，Elena便從架子上取來沉重的鉛背心。

「好了Merlin，體力活都給我做。你乖乖躺著就好，儘量放鬆。」Percy說，用雙手溫柔地把Merlin受傷的手在桌子上放平。

Merlin張大眼睛，咬著嘴唇。Arthur看過那表情太多次了。那是Merlin真的很痛，但為了身旁的人努力忍耐的表情。Arthur痛恨那個表情，為了不讓Merlin再受痛苦，叫他去移山都願意。他的手不請自來地按上Merlin的肩膀。

「沒事的甜心，深呼吸。」他柔聲說，大姆指輕輕在Merlin的鎖骨畫著圈圈。

Merlin閉上眼睛，用力點了下頭，強迫自己從鼻子做深呼吸。

Percy很快便把Merlin的兩隻手臂在桌上放平，將鉛背心蓋過他的胸膛。在那一刻，Arthur望著Merlin的臉，失了神。每天庸庸碌碌的生活，讓他從來沒時間好好欣賞Merlin的好。他們的蜜月期早就過了──雖然真正的蜜月排在幾個月後──但Arthur時不時重新體會到能擁有Merlin是多麼的幸運。有時這個想法其來有自，像是週年紀念，或是Merlin做了什麼特別浪漫的事。但有些時候他只是做些再日常不過的事：洗碗、折襪子，甚至是倒貓砂。這份感動每每重擊他的胸口，令他無法呼吸。第一次有這種感覺時，他還以為是心臟病的症兆。現在他知道他的病症是什麼了，而他永遠也不想治好。

「你做得很棒，Merlin。」Percy說，調整機器到Merlin的腳踝上。「Arthur，幫我個忙，和Ellie一起到外面去，我們差不多要開始了。」

Arthur在Merlin額頭上親一下，並輕聲說，「對鏡頭微笑喔。」然後走了出去。

他走到牆的另一頭，Elena已經在那裡等他了，一雙眼睛水汪汪的。

「你比較冷靜了。」她說。

「好像是。」Arthur說，拒絕對上她的視線。他看著玻璃另一邊的Percy結束準備工作。

「沒想到你那麼黏人。」她開玩笑道。

「閉嘴。」他回嘴，好像他們已經是多年朋友。

這感覺很怪，也許是受到驚嚇導致他防備比較低，或是壓力和疲倦讓他不正常了，但他覺得在醫院外，他和Elena及Percy能成為很好的朋友。如果他對自己誠實的話，正常情況下他也會很喜歡Doctor Greene。他提醒自己去找找醫院有沒有留言箱或線上問卷可以填，他要給他們最好的評價。

Percy經過他們身旁，一路走到控制台。

「Merlin，我們要拍囉。」

他轉動握把，按下一大堆按鈕，機器開始嗡嗡作響。數秒後Percy衝刺(以他的大塊頭及狹小空間裡能達到的最快速度)出去把機器調到Merlin的手臂上，Arthur真心感激他的速度。

「最後一張了。」Percy又回到他們身邊，機器再度啟動。

「完成。」

他們三人一起從牆後出來，走向Merlin。Elena閃電般拿掉了鉛背心，Percy溫柔地將Merlin的手臂放回胸前。Arthur只能站在那兒，覺得自己好沒用，但今天他學到的教訓就是讓專業人士來才是最好的。再說，他還能派上別的用場。

「你看見我微笑了嗎Arthur？」Merlin虛弱地問道，Percy把他抱回輪椅上。「我看起來怎麼樣？」

「超帥。」Arthur真心地說。

「很好，很好。」Merlin閉上了眼睛，好像已經沒必要勉強張開似的。

顯然藥效已經退掉大半，心疼的Arthur又開始擔心了。

「不能給他止痛的東西嗎？」Arthur問道。

「抱歉親愛的，要等Doctor Greene診斷完才行。不會太久的，Percy是我們最優秀的，我敢保證。」她轉向Percy，「最多十分鐘就好了吧？」

「如果Doc Greene的休息時間結束的話，只要五分鐘。」Percy給他們一個溫暖的笑容。「謝謝你Merlin，你非常配合，簡直是模範病患。」

「最愛。」Merlin吐出一句。

Percy看來有點困惑，不過Arthur只寵愛地搖搖頭。

「看來你也要收到婚禮請帖了，我們六個月後見。」

Elena再次走到輪椅後，他們道別了Percy，走進光亮中。和裡頭的昏暗燈光比起來，走廊的光線對Arthur的眼睛而言太刺激了，他眨眨眼重新適應。他們走回急診室，快回到診間時，廣播器發出模糊的聲音，呼叫Doctor Greene去放射科。

「到囉Merlin。」Elena柔聲說，停下輪椅。「我們把你移回桌子上吧。」

Merlin沒說話，只任他們再一次把他從輪椅裡扶起來。Arthur和Elena合力以最輕的動作將他挪到桌上，他全程閉著眼，但Arthur高興地發現他的呼吸保持平穩。Elena以吊帶固定他的手腕，並用彈性繃帶快速包紮了他的腳踝。

「沒道理等的時候不給他一些支撐呀。」她說，回答了Arthur沒說出口的疑問。

她退開讓Arthur回到Merlin身旁，他一隻手臂環著Merlin的肩膀，另一隻手仍抓著那件愚蠢的藍襯衫。

「我把輪椅推回去還，很快就回來。你們等等喔。」

她丟下這句話出去了，Arthur嘆了口氣。他真的很想要這破事快點結束。Merlin學他嘆氣，但更可憐兮兮一些。

「快了Merlin，快了。」比起對Merlin，Arthur更像在對自己說。

藥效退掉有一個小小的好處是(真的很小)，Merlin現在不太可能跳下桌子，所以Arthur可以放鬆一點點了。從這場災難開始後，他第一次允許自己把頭靠在Merlin的頭上，深深地呼吸。會沒事的。最糟的已經過去了。很快就能回家了。

他不知道他們這樣子待了多久，與世隔絕地互相慰藉，任何和Merlin共享的平靜時光，Arthur永遠也不嫌多。

「噢你們兩個好可愛。」一個耳熟的愛爾蘭腔聲音說。

Arthur張開眼睛，看見Doctor Greene倚在門框上，好像除了看他們抱抱之外沒別的事好做似的。看見Merlin沒有任何反應，他的臉稍微沉了下來。

「他怎麼樣了？」Doctor Greene問道。「Percy說x光讓他不太舒服。」

「對。他只是有點安靜，以Merlin來說非常罕見。」

「養精蓄銳啦。」Merlin抱怨道。

「你會喜歡這個的，」Doctor Greene說。「好消息，我口袋裡有兩顆你非常喜歡的止痛藥，我要你現在就吃掉。」

Merlin從他手心拿走藥丸後馬上乾吞了，Doctor Greene都還沒走到水槽。

「佩服佩服。」Doctor Greene說，他對Arthur拋了感覺是今天第五十個媚眼。「你繼續養精蓄銳，等藥效發作，其他的交給Arthur和我，你能聽多少就聽多少。」

他把一張x光片拍上燈箱，並把燈打開。

「好消息是，你的腳踝沒有骨折的跡象。腫得很厲害，但骨頭完好無缺。壞消息是我欠Arthur二十磅。」

「好耶。」Arthur翻了個白眼。

「壞上加壞的消息是，」他接著說，換了一張x光片，「手臂確定骨折了。看你跌倒的力道和角度，我很佩服你的裂口這麼乾淨。」

他用筆指了指裂口，Arthur覺得很沒必要。一條黑線切過白色的區域，再清楚不過了。

「前臂由兩塊骨頭組成：尺骨和橈骨。」他輪流指著兩塊骨頭，「你的裂口橫跨兩塊骨頭。超級痛，但其實是最好處理的骨折之一。」

Merlin仍閉著眼，但他點了下頭。Arthur大大鬆了口氣。最可怕的部分是不知道情況有多糟，Arthur一向行動力強大──他處理得了這個。

「恢復期要多久？」他問道，擺出他最就事論事的臉。

「石膏要打六週，但完全恢復可能要六個月。」

「天哪。」Arthur說，扁了下嘴。

「運氣好的話，就不需要那麼久。」Doctor Greene同情地說。「前兩週絕對不可以動到手臂，儘量抬高，然後給你們的家庭醫生(GP)看看，讓他們評估什麼時候可以開始復健。從小動作開始，握拳啦，轉鉛筆啦，那類動作。我建議你們慢慢來。讓身體自己恢復，自己拿捏。Merlin很快就會康復了。」他向Arthur微笑，Arthur第一次不想揍他的臉。

「現在，我把注意事項交給技師(tech)來說明，他很快就來上石膏了，你們一定做得來的。同時照顧手和扭傷的腳踝有點麻煩，但基本原則是一樣的。越少動到傷處越好。照R.I.C.E法做：休息(rest)、冷敷(ice)、加壓(compression)、抬高(elevation)。我會給你一份小冊子。除了現在的繃帶之外，他不需要額外的包紮，但如果三、四天後沒有消腫或瘀青沒有退掉，就帶他去給家庭醫生檢查。」

「止痛怎麼辦呢？」Arthur問道，整段對話中Merlin都一聲不吭。

「啊，急著問好東西呢！」Doctor Greene又拋了個媚眼，想揍他的衝動又回來了。「我會開一週的止痛藥給他。他說不定根本用不上──我有過骨折病患出院後碰也不碰止痛藥的。斟酌點吃，不可以超過最大劑量。我建議他向公司請假一週，好好養傷。我知道這可能有難處──」

「沒問題。他的老闆是我父親。」Arthur說。

「太好了，那就叫他請兩個禮拜。帶薪假！」Doctor Greene大笑。「給我幾分鐘處理處理，寫寫處方籤。我知道要注意的地方很多，但你看來是能成為好護士的型。」

「我會盡力。」Arthur咕噥道。

「別忘了，」Doctor Greene在門口停下腳步，「歡笑是最佳良藥。別讓他無聊，打開電視，讓腦內啡源源不絕地來！」

Arthur嘆了口氣，不知道Doctor Greene在醫學院的老師對他是怎麼想的。他被壓在Merlin襯衫下的手錶模糊地嗶了一聲，提醒他已經五點了──下班時間到了──表示他已正式告別一天的鳥事。任何新麻煩或驚喜都等到明天再說──他下班了。

有人輕輕敲門，他轉頭看向門口。一個男人拿著個托盤站在那兒，托盤上有紗布、剪刀、綿花，及各種顏色的玻璃纖維。他的深色捲髮如瀑布般垂落，襯著他美麗的褐色眼睛，和他柔和的輪廓融為一體。Merlin張開眼睛，微微抬起下巴。看見他倆都望著他，那個男人露出微笑，Arthur覺得自己看見了男神。

「哈囉，我是石膏技師Lance。」

不意外。

 

= = =

 

Merlin醒來時注意到的第一件事，是赤裸的身體上蓋著的柔軟被子，讓他被他最愛的居家感覺包圍著。第二件事是光線不一樣了。他出那天下第一笨的意外時剛過正午不久，陽光明亮耀眼。但現在透過臥室窗簾灑落的光線則昏黃柔和，表示已經是黃昏或凌晨。不管哪個都不特別令人高興，畢竟Merlin記得的最後一件事就是昏倒。幸好，早先撲天蓋地的劇痛已經減輕為可忍受的鈍痛。他想坐起身，但突然感覺到手臂比平時更沉重，於是停了下來。他低頭看見手臂上的粉紅色石膏。

搞什麼鬼。

「看看誰終於大發慈悲醒過來了。」一個熟悉的聲音說。

Merlin決定從簡單的事情問起。「我的石膏為什麼是粉紅色的？」

「因為這是你能找到最接近『彩虹』的顏色。」Arthur嘆道。

「什麼？」

他揉了揉臉。「你想要參加下週末的同志大遊行，儘管我一再強調不可能讓你下床去人擠人。我花了五分鐘才說服你選彩虹旗的顏色也是一種慶祝方式。」

「喔。」Merlin的記憶漏了一大塊。「到底發生了什麼事？」

「首先，」Arthur說，走進房間裡，在床邊坐下，小心不碰到受傷的腳踝。「你在運動會摔斷了手，扭傷了腳踝，然後暈倒了──順帶一提，我父親很不高興──急救人員給了你一針好有幫助的止痛藥，然後你在急診室花了三小時和所有人調情，挑了最漂亮的石膏，然後花上十四個小時往枕頭上流口水。」

Merlin真的一點也不驚訝──聽起來完全像會發生在他身上的災難。Arthur說的那麼多件事裡面，只有一件事讓他困擾。

「我和所有人調情？」

「是~~~滴~~~。」Arthur拖著聲音說，「我得替你說句話，醫院的員工每個都是俊男美女星人，但我想是藥物的關係，才讓你大出洋相。」

Merlin不知道怎麼反應才好。自從和Arthur在一起之後，他從沒想過和任何人調情。想到只不過一點藥物就讓他變得這麼輕浮，令他肚子不太舒服。

「噢Arthur，對不起。」

「別擔心Merlin，你當時因為藥物的關係正high著，根本不可能進一步行動。反正我沒有被他們任何人威脅到。」Arthur聳了聳肩，但Merlin太了解Arthur的肢體語言了，知道他心情受到了影響。

「嘿，過來。」他用左手示意，Arthur慢慢挪過去，交叉著雙腿坐在Merlin肩膀旁。

「我很抱歉，如果我讓你丟臉或吃醋了。」他舉起一隻手，不讓Arthur打岔。「我知道我當時沒多少自制力，但我還是很抱歉讓你心情不好了。」他把手按在Arthur膝蓋上。「如果這麼說有幫助的話，我現在根本不記得他們長什麼樣子。」

「你邀請了他們所有人來參加婚禮，好好期待吧。」Arthur翻白眼。

「我才沒有！」Merlin的下巴掉下來。「我有嗎？」

「你絕對有。」Arthur竊笑。「你還要我把細節都寫給Lance，好讓他記在行事曆上。」

「天啊，」Merlin呻吟，「我現在藥效正high，弄不清楚你是不是在騙我。」

「看看石膏，他們都簽名了。」

Merlin沮喪地低頭看自己被包成棒子的手臂。上面有一個巨大粗黑的鬼畫符，佔掉了大部分空間，在那個簽名的周圍他能看出至少三個簽名，手腕部分還有第四個的開頭。他不認得這些名字，但有人在簽名旁特別畫了一個結婚蛋糕和一堆小愛心。他用左手抬起石膏，端詳另一面。另一面也有同一個巨大的鬼畫符，他仔細瞧，看出了那是什麼。

「Arthur，你為什麼兩面都簽了名？」

「以防哪一面被磨掉了。」Arthur輕鬆地說。

「這是......」他瞇著眼睛，「上面寫『的財產』嗎？」

「以防回家路上我們走散了。」

「歐買尬。」

「很抱歉我未雨綢繆，」Arthur防備地說，「你知不知道你有多難搞？你還神志不清的時候努力說服我搭地鐵回家。 _地鐵啊_ _Merlin_ 。基本上就是在說『我有個好主意，我們去搭站著玩的雲霄飛車吧，上面擠滿神經病的那種』。你一直說氣候變遷要害死地球了，搭乘大眾運輸人人有責，說個不停。等計程車時我好怕你自己跑掉！」

他們大眼瞪小眼了一陣子。

「聽起來很像我會做的事。」Merlin承認了。

「總之，你可以塗色把他蓋掉，或別的什麼。」Arthur不在意地揮揮手。

「我喜歡，」Merlin堅定地說，「非常有你的風格。」

Arthur笑了，Merlin放鬆地倒回枕頭上。他全身僵硬，而且渴得要命。

「你能扶我起來嗎？我覺得我能喝乾一片海。」

「不，」Arthur抱著手臂說，「我有嚴格的規則要遵守，不許你自己去拿喝的。」

「你當然有。」

「所以，」Arthur從床頭桌拿起手機。「你現在很疼嗎？」

「不。」

「胃不舒服嗎？」

「不。」

「你餓嗎？」

「有一點。」

「渴嗎？」

「我剛才說過了。」

「我只是照著單子念。你想尿尿嗎？」

「不。」

「大便？」

「Arthur！」

「我們之間沒有秘密了Merlin，你在醫院已經上過一次了。」

「媽呀。」

「所以整體來說──」

「你能不能給我個兩分鐘來震驚一下被你看到我上大號？」

「放鬆，一個護士替你清潔的。我相信你的另一隻手功能正常，讓我不用再看第二次。」

「對！操，我們不要再討論這個了。」

「還沒。所以整體來說，你想喝水，也想吃點東西？」

「在你開始念那個蠢清單之前我不就是這樣說的嗎？」Merlin怒氣沖沖地問道。

「追蹤你的狀態很重要，Merlin。我不會讓你在婚禮上跛著腳跑來跑去，只因為我沒有把你照顧好。如果你沒辦法和你媽跳舞她會傷心死的。」

「因為你一點都不在乎對吧。」Merlin笑道。

「一丁點都不在乎。」Arthur將手機插上電源，丟回矮桌上。「現在，Doctor Greene給了我清楚的指示如何照顧你，我們要完全照做。這表示不可以溜去廚房，你受傷的腳和手要一直抬高，一旦哪裡開始痛馬上告訴我，懂嗎？」

「你乾脆把我銬在床上還簡單些。」

Arthur臉上閃過一抹奇異的神色，Merlin弄不太懂。

「懂嗎？」他加強語氣再問一次。

「懂。」Merlin翻了個白眼。

「很好。」Arthur說，然後他拉開被子，握住了Merlin的老二。

Merlin嚇得倒抽一口氣，差點掉下床，但Arthur的另一隻手按住他的髖部，逼他躺在床上。Arthur柔軟的手上下撫著Merlin的老二，哄著它站起來，感覺真心好。

「什麼鬼？」Merlin沙啞地說，「不是叫我休息嗎？」

「你要休息呀。」Arthur說，好像他的舉止完全合邏輯，是Merlin笨才不懂。

「這叫休息？」Merlin又開始亂動，但Arthur不讓他移動臀部以外的部位。

「你不要亂動就是。」Arthur抱怨著，「眼睛閉上，放鬆。」

Merlin不需要他說兩次，他聽話地閉上眼，沉醉在Arthur的動作中，熱流在他的下腹湧動著。Arthur的節奏穩定，時不時速度爆衝，以前這樣也許就足夠了，但現在Merlin卻覺得太慢。也許他的身體想慶祝一下「耶，我們沒死掉」或是因為第一波不是因疼痛而引起的腎上腺素，Merlin的身體充滿著渴求。他用左手撐起身子，右腿在床墊上穩住，好抬起臀部，看看自己能抬多高才會被Arthur壓回去。答案是他媽的遠遠不夠。Arthur平時在床上就很霸道，但現在牽扯到Merlin的健康，他似乎更在乎主控權了。Merlin忍下一聲哀號，雖然現在感覺很好，但還是不夠。

Arthur神奇地注意到了Merlin的想法，突然停了下來。

「這樣沒有用，是不是？」Arthur皺著眉說。

「不。也許你該騎上來，」他以最無辜的表情說。

「不可能，那會給你身體太大壓力。」他像鳥一樣歪著頭，算計地看著Merlin。

Merlin再次閉上眼，半心半意地摸著自己。如果他動得夠快，也許就能自己高潮。他的左邊有動靜，大概是Arthur爬起來去替他倒水了，但突然之間有個溫暖的身體擠進他雙腿之間。

「先說好，」Arthur說，吐息吹過Merlin的皮膚，讓他汗毛直豎。「你一定要乖乖的，全部交給我來。我不要帶你回急診室，只因為你興奮過頭又扭傷了哪裡。Elena不會放過我的。」

「好──好的。」Merlin說，有點沒弄懂，但看見Arthur的嘴離他的臀部那麼近，令他很興奮。

Arthur挪進Merlin雙腿根部之間，溫柔地移開他的傷腳，一隻手臂滑到腿下好穩住。另一隻手則回到他的髖部，更加用力地將他按在床上。Merlin的老二站得更挺了，他繼續給自己手活，動作比Arthur之前更快更用力。

「你也許該把受傷的手挪開，才不會不小心動到。」Arthur說，一邊在Merlin大腿內側按下輕吻。

Merlin不需要他說兩次。他小心地將右手放在頭上方，這時Arthur一口氣將他含到了根部。

太快了，但這正是Merlin要的。臀部自己動了起來，他覺得自己根本不可能控制得住。他一直頂，越來越高，進入Arthur濕熱的嘴裡，Merlin從沒硬得這麼快過。但他的自由結束得太快，Arthur奪回了控制權，溫柔地將他按回床上。

他退開來，嘴唇發出濕潤的「啵」一聲，Merlin因為失去磨擦而呻吟了起來。

「Merlin，我是認真的，如果你繼續違反醫囑，我就不做了。」他語氣嚴肅，但卻同時用大姆指揉著Merlin的髖骨，簡直要把Merlin逼瘋了。

他的表達能力還沒恢復到可以好好討論。「所以你才把我脫光放在床上嗎？因為醫生要你替我吹？」

「沒說得那麼清楚。」他能聽見Arthur語氣中的壞笑。「但他有說要促進你的腦內啡分泌，還是你有更好的點子？」

「不不，這很好，拜託繼續。」他原想輕快地說，但聲音在最後一個字破了，聽得出他的急切。

Merlin的左手狂亂地纏進Arthur的髮間，等待Arthur決定如何開始。

他的等待得到了回應，Arthur火熱的舌頭從根部一路舔到頂端。

「God Arthur, yes!」Merlin咬著下唇，不理會唇上傷口的刺痛和血腥味。

Arthur將注意力移向頂端，如天生好手般以唇舌取悅愛人。Merlin尖叫著，用上全部的意志力才克制住自己別操進Arthur嘴裡。他做到了，想扭動的慾望在Arthur捧住他的雙球揉捏愛撫時消失了。Merlin在快感下呻吟，抓著Arthur的頭髮有如救命索。Arthur喉中發出低沉吼聲，再次深深吞下他，飢渴而充滿佔有慾。

他知道自己能乘著這波快感一路直到顛峰，但有哪裡不對勁。他逼自己快被吸出去的大腦運轉，思考一下。Arthur在床上一向熱情如火，但他們的親熱通常是雙向的，兩人同時取悅對方，在情熱下暈頭轉向。而現在他不得不乖乖躺平，無法回報Arthur同樣的快感，快要把他逼瘋了。

「停，暫停一下，過來這裡。」Merlin笨拙地拍拍身旁的空位。

「為什麼？」他問道，聲音中有股Merlin不明白的僵硬。

「我得慢下來，我都還沒碰到你呢。」

「不，我不想要你弄痛自己。」他又拉開了距離，往後跪坐著，遠在Merlin伸手可及的範圍外。

「我用沒受傷的手替你手活不會怎樣的，快過來。」Merlin胸口的汗水涼了，Arthur那麼難搞讓他有點煩了。

「我不想要高潮。」

「你不想要高潮？」Merlin不相信地說。

「不要。」

「太蠢了，」Merlin哼道，「為什麼？」

「看在上天的份上，Merlin，別問了！」Arthur快要喊起來了。

Merlin張嘴正要反駁，但又放棄了。事情發展弄得他摸不著腦袋，老二仍直挺挺地立著，令他感到太過暴露。他希望自己能坐起來，摸摸Arthur的肩膀，為他說錯的話或做錯的事惹Arthur不高興而道歉。同時又想要對Arthur大喊大叫一番，因為他到底做錯什麼事了？Arthur背對他坐著，臉埋在手心裡。雖然距離只有一公尺遠，但Merlin卻無法接近他。

「你得幫幫我Arthur，」他安靜地說，「我沒辦法移動，所以你得過來。」

Arthur猛地轉身，他的頭髮凌亂，眼神更凌亂。

「你難道看不出我正試著──」他一隻手耙過頭髮，眼神掃過房間。「Merlin，你昨天大部分時候都神志不清所以不知道，我從沒這麼害怕過。你跌倒時我不在，把你送到醫院的不是我，替你填表格的不是我，我在醫院什麼忙也幫不上。我真的……需要這樣。」

突然之間一切都連起來了。Uther雖然致力於團結員工的感情，但卻沒對自己家庭付出一樣的努力。Ygraine剛過世的那幾年對所有人來說都很不好過。他知道在一個不說「我愛你」的家庭中長大絕非易事，就算說也是特殊場合中做表面工夫罷了。有些傷痕永遠不會被遺忘，雖然Arthur早已不是那個迷失的小男孩，但表達情感對他而言仍然很困難。再加上Arthur對醫院的深惡痛絕，及Merlin的脫線舉止，他這樣的舉動也不難理解了。他需要消化一整天下來的情緒衝擊：恐懼、歡喜、悲傷、腎上腺素。而這就是他處理的方式，取悅Merlin，以他的嘴全心全意地膜拜Merlin的身體。

「我接到父親的電話時……你說不定有生命危險，而我卻不在你身邊，我真的需要，Merlin，我得為你做這個，我得──」

「那就做吧。」Merlin打斷他，Arthur迎上他的視線，Merlin必須馬上抹掉他眼中不安的眼神。

「占有我吧，你想怎麼做都行，我整個人都交給你了。」他微弱地懇求。

Arthur看著他的眼神像看著天神下凡。他胸膛起伏，像剛衝刺完一公里，他再次深深含住Merlin的性器，像在表達無言的感謝。Merlin的頭歪向一邊，抓住Arthur的頭髮，彷彿命懸於此。他的肌肉緊繃，扭傷的腳踝發出抗議，但他已太過沉醉，無法為小小的疼痛分心。

「Yes Arthur，全是你的，我整個人都是你的，全部，永遠。」他沙啞地說。

Arthur嗚咽著，動作變得狂亂，沒有節奏，不知輕重。吞嚥的動作猛得像要把他吃了，手瘋狂上下擼動，有如失去理智的瘋子。這感覺美好絕倫，但又太過刺激，無法承受，Merlin撐不了多久了。

「Arthur，操，我是你一個人的。」

高潮來臨，世界彷彿瓦解散裂。他在遙遠的地方飄浮，除了性器的搏動之外什麼也感受不到。Arthur一直吸吮著他，飢腸轆轆似的吞下了全部。等他終於平靜下來，Arthur溫柔地退開，將額頭靠在Merlin的髖部，顫抖地深深呼吸著性事的氣味。Merlin假裝沒注意到Arthur濕潤的臉頰，那兩道不是性事也不是汗水留下的水痕。Arthur還沒準備好談論這個，所以Merlin動也不動地躺著，滿足地沉浸在餘韻中，一邊揉著Arthur的後頸。

他們不知道那樣躺了多久，只有窗外的車水馬龍提醒著他們這世界仍照常運轉。等Arthur終於整理好心情，他走進浴室，一會兒後拿著濕毛巾回來。

「別以為這種服務每天晚上都有。」他警告道，用毛巾擦著臉，「醫生說你可能要六個月才會好，如果每二十四小時來一次我下巴不脫臼才怪。」

「真是太有騎士精神了。」Merlin翻白眼，他們之間突然回到了正常氣氛。

「你知道的，」Arthur開始擦他的肚子。「我是天生騎士。」

「所以現在到底幾點了？」

「剛過五點半。」他用毛巾乾淨的一角輕柔地擦Merlin滲血的嘴唇。

「啊啊，好討厭的時間。你覺得我應該現在打電話請病假呢，還是等上班時間再打？」他朝Arthur的背影喊道。

「都不用。」Arthur從走廊喊道，「我父親已經和人事說過了，你現在放有薪假。」

「他一定愛死了。」Merlin咕噥道。

「我想他很慶幸你沒打算告他。星期天晚餐可能會有一點尷尬，我想這禮拜乾脆取消好了，給他一點時間假裝他引以為傲的運動會沒害你受傷。」

「太棒了。」

「高興一點，也有好消息呀。」Arthur說，拿著一杯Merlin幾百年前就討要喝的水回來了。「Cedric被暫時停職，還得上完六十個小時的反霸凌及網路霸凌課程才能回來上班。」

Merlin笑得差點把水從鼻子噴出來。「為什麼？」

「他呃，」Arthur馬上變得不太自在，他在床邊坐下。「把你跌倒的影片貼上YouTube了。」

「喔操他的！」

「別擔心，已經撤下來了！我父親把他皮都剝了，Mordred說他吼得連在足球場另一邊都聽得見。」

「天啊，我幾乎要替Cedric難過了。」

「別，」Arthur沉著臉說，「他不該拿你的痛苦取樂。」

「我說我 _幾乎_ 要替他難過。」Merlin伸出沒受傷的手，捧著Arthur的臉。Arthur倚向他的觸摸，彷彿那是天堂所在。Merlin知道他早上要做什麼了。

「我們可以睡一下子嗎？」

Arthur幾乎是下意識地躲開了他的手。

「其實我打算去睡沙發，至少第一個禮拜，以防撞到你。」他猶疑地說。

「不是要促進腦內啡嗎？我們當然要一起睡。」看見Arthur懷疑的眼神，他翻了個白眼。「我才不要一個人睡一個禮拜，我們可以用枕頭擋在中間之類的。萬一有個枕頭壓在我臉上，我的手沒辦法把它拿開結果悶死了怎麼辦？全都是因為你不在我旁邊救我。」

「這的確聽起來很像會發生在你身上的笨事。」Arthur承認道。

「來嘛。」Merlin再次拍拍身旁的空位。

他們花了幾分鐘才打理好，Arthur堅持在兩人之間放三個枕頭，Merlin則拒絕待在界線的另一邊。最後Arthur側躺著，手臂抱著Merlin的肚子，Arthur給他餵了兩顆止痛藥，兩人舒服地躺著。

「Arthur？」

「嗯？」

「謝謝你照顧我，還有忍受這一堆麻煩。」他將手指和Arthur的交纏，戒指撞在一起。「也為了你將來要繼續面對的麻煩，先謝謝你。」

「雖然很辛苦，」Arthur溫柔地捏了捏Merlin的手指，「但總有人得做嘛。」

 

===The End===


End file.
